I Still Need You
by TwoStarScytheMeister
Summary: Even though I have become so much stronger, and I tell you that I hate you... I think you and I both know it's just not true. I still need you Papa, all the times that I push you away, I'm just scared you'll hurt me again, like you did Mama.


Today was not her day.

The girl slammed the door behind her, letting Soul run right into it. She was over him and his nasty criticisms when she didn't do things perfectly. Ever since he'd become a death scythe it was constant. She reached around the couch and grabbed her bag, before running into her room, picking out a few changed of clothes and a stuff she would need for an overnight trip.

She heard the door tear open and an enraged Soul charged into her room, "What the hell, Maka? You think that's okay?" she rolled her eyes, before continuing to pack and pointedly ignoring him. "I don't know what's up with you lately, you're acting more erratic than usual!" he yelled at her before she stiffened and whirled around to face him.

"You are _kidding_ me right? You can't actually think this has nothing to do with you!" she watched him take a step back, evaluating her quickly, and seeing she might lose it on him. "You know what? Forget it! I'm not staying here this weekend, you and I need some time apart, and because it's pretty clear to me you think you can do much better than me for a meister!"

His jaw fell open as she shouldered her back, grabbing her keys and cell phone off her bed, and pushing past him, "Maka! Wait! Where are you going?" he called as she opened the door, and stood in the entrance way.

She paused before answering, not sure herself, until she sighed, and smiled slightly, "I'm going to go see my Papa." she said, and almost laughed at his shocked expression before closing the door behind her and walking down the street.

* * *

She kept glancing at her phone trying to decide if she should call him first, or just show up, she steeled her resolved and typed in her Papa's number before holding it to her ear. It rang three times, before he picked up, "Hello?" he answered and Maka smiled.

"Hey papa…" she wanted to smack herself, she was so awkward.

"M-M-Maka? Is that you sweetie?" he cheered slightly in shock and she giggled at the noise before sighing and staring at the sidewalk.

"Yeah it's me… Hey papa, would it be okay if I stayed with you for a few days?" she asked sinking her teeth into her lip and hoping he wouldn't say anything harsh.

He was really quiet for a moment before replying, "Are you okay? Of course you can stay with me. Are you and Soul having problems?" she blinked away tears quickly, trying not to make him worry.

"Yeah! I'm fine papa, I just missed you. Can I come over now?" she asked and she heard the jingle of keys through their connection, and an engine rev shortly after.

"I'm coming to meet you now, are you at your apartment?" he asked and when Maka confirmed it he frowned, she didn't sound right, and even if the death scythe wasn't extremely close to her, he knew in his gut when something was wrong. "I'll be there soon sweetie." he said, before getting off the line and rushing to pick her up.

* * *

As they drove silently, Maka could feel her eyes wanting to drift close, her dad's convertible was really comfortable, and she could remember him driving it with her in the back seat even when she was little. The smell of her papa's cologne and the leather of the interior lulled her into a comfortable rest. It didn't help that she was so stressed from school and Soul, making her more tired than usual.

Spirit kept looking at her carefully as she drifted off, and as she did he slowly pulled out her favorite CD and put it into the player, he'd gotten her into the American band, "Fleetwood Mac" when he went through a phase, and now had a tendency to play it when she was on his mind.

He was not too proud to say, that he was very worried about his daughter as he pulled into his driveway and stepped out. He shouldered her bag, before opening her door and picking her up gently, surprised when she didn't even stir when he did so.

He dropped the bag on the floor before sitting on the couch, still holding Maka, and clicking on the TV, waiting for her to rouse. 'My poor little girl..." he thought, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She was far too independent for her own good some times.


End file.
